How They Meet Their End!
by blazenutmeg
Summary: The Penguins have been tossed into some very stange turmoil...rated K ...cuz they kinda die...
1. Holly Pickleslover

This is a collection of ideas by Holly Pickeslover, Shadowlover09, Panda Cat Blaze, and by me, Blazenutmeg. We gathered up some random thoughts on how the penguins died over lunch. We thought it would be pretty funny….

First is: Holly's Ways

Disclaimer: I own no Penguins. This makes me sad. I own sugar, though….

How the Penguins Meet their End by Holly Pickleslover

Skipper-Gets dipped in Hair-Removal stuff and dies of embarrassment

One random day, Skipper was patrolling the zoo. And he was walking along when he saw one of the lemurs stirring something in a vat.

He walked (no, waddled xD) up to them and asked what was in the pot.

Now all of the lemurs were in uber-weird mode, and so one of them grabbed Skipper and dumped him in the vat.

When he was able to reach the surface and breathe again, he realized with great terror that he had no feathers.

Not one.

None.

Zero.

Zilcho.

He was extremely embarrassed. HE WAS SO STRESSED.

He had a heart attack on the spot and died.

(It was a closed-casket funeral to preserve his dignity, by the way.)

Kowalski-trapped in bubble

One day, all the penguins were happily blowing bubbles for no apparent reason. Rico had some kind of super bubble solution and blew a bubble that was incredibly big. Kowalski became trapped inside it.

He was fine for a while, but soon could not breathe any longer and suffocated inside a soap bubble.

In order to save his body for a funeral, Skipper (who has a secret supply of thumbtacks) went and got about ten boxes of thumbtacks and everyone started throwing thumbtacks at the giant bubble that was floating away with Kowalski inside.

THE END

Private Gets turned into JELLO

One day, Kowalski was fooling with his jello-device thingy while Private was walking around. Kowalski somehow got shocked, jumped back in surprise, and accidently aimed the thingy RIGHT AT PRIVATE.

You can guess what happens…..

Rico-cut in half

One day, Skipper randomly decided he wanted something from Rico. And he was in an EXREMELY bad mood, so he didn't just so, 'Rico! Give me ….." He hit Rico in the stomach extremely hard, and Rico threw up his chainsaw, but was distracted, and he did not catch it. It actually sawed him in half…..

Keep an eye out for Panda Cat Blaze's ways!


	2. Panda Cat Blaze

Yay, I finally updated! Here's Panda Cat Blaze's Ways! Enjoy! AND be sure to remind her how funny they are! She's my buddy!

Panda Cat Blaze's Ways

How Skipper Dies~  
gets eaten by ORCA WHALES! OH THE JOY.

Example:  
One Random Day in a place farfarfarfarfarfarfarfarfar away Skipper the penguin was minding his own business (Well, actually, he was spying on ZEE EVIL DOLPHIN) When some random crab or robot r who knows what scooped him up and carried him off for Judgment (Not Judgment Day, that's later)

So there he was, happily (wait, no, sadly and full of fear) standing there in front of ZEE EVIL DOLPHIN.

And ZEE EVIL DOLPHIN was like, YOU MUST DIE. Cause that's what he does that way.

So Skipper was like, NO! Ok, how will I die?

And so ZEE EVIL DOLPHIN was like, YOU SHALL BE DEVOURED BY ORCA WHALES!

By this point, Kowalski, Rico, and Private had appeared and they were very sad, because their brave, wonderful, and adorably chunky leader was about to be devoured.

So Skipper was standing there, and he was processing this information, (Because he is apparently stupid and takes a long time to realize that he is about to die.)

The ZEE EVIL DOLPHIN released his evil ORCAS OF DOOM and as they were rushing toward Skipper, he realized he was officially about to die and there was no way out and a single tear escaped from his eye. (And then Panda Cat Blaze appeared out of nowhere and made a comment on the drama and left to talk to Blazenutmeg)

THE END.

HOW KOWALSKI DIES….

One random day, Kowalski was happily walking through the zoo, and he saw a frog. Now Kowalski possesses a secret fear of frogs, and this was an especially scary frog, and Kowalski died with shock and fear.

Skipper came along, and when he saw Kowalski dead on the ground, he got very mad at his friend for dying. So he screamed 'RICO, DO YOUR THING' and so Rico cut Kowalski to bits with his chainsaw. And let's just say they had sushi for the next few days….But Kowalski was peacefully buried.

HOW PRIVATE DIES~ Eats 'bad' fish

One Random day in Randomville…..

Private was very, very, VERY **VERY **hungry. So he went into his secret lair and got a fish, but what his friends did not tell him was that Kowalski was performing an experiment on this particular fish, and it had chemicals laced within. So Private ate it.

Now these particular chemicals were being tested on the fish in order to see if it would survive. The fish would have lived a long, happy life if Private had not eaten it and it ate his insides away.

HOW RICO DIES No one really knows...


	3. Shadowlover09

The Epic and Possibly Disturbing Ways By Shadowlover09

These are by my good friend Shadowlover09! And they may be a little disgusting…:P so you've been warned. Enjoy!

Skipper-

One day, Skipper was extremely bored so he turned on the TV. The only thing on was Animal Planet, and the program was about orcas. (Thought Skipper's only fear was needles? Think again)  
It was KK with Skipper until the orca ate a wild penguin. Skipper was so terrified and stressed by this display, he had a heart attack right then and there.

Kowalski~

One day Kowalski was walking around. He was gathering materials for his new invention, that turned things into paper. He somehow got turned into a piece of paper

Then along comes Shadowlover09 (who's apparently a pyromaniac) and said, "PAPER! MUST SET ON FIRE!" And so she set fire to Kowalski the piece of paper. ( She really randomly came to school with a half-burnt piece of paper! I SWEAR!)

Private:

One day, the random Animal Control person met the random zookeeper and the random veterinarian. The random Animal Control person decided he was a surgeon and stole Private randomly away.

The other penguins were extremely worried.

But Private was even more scared then the others were worried. But anyway, at least he got anesthetic when the Animal Control Guy decided he wante dot do surgery….

Rico:

One day, Rico was like UBER BORED so he went and joined a soccer team.  
At one game, someone kicked the ball to him, really hard, and it hit his stomach, and turned on his chainsaw, in his stomach. They were able to turn it off, but not before it was too late. He had been cut up so badly he died of internal bleeding the next day.


	4. Blazenutmeg

**Hey, guys, it's me, Nutmeg! These are my own personal ways. I have had one or two requests, but they will be put in an additional chapter along with Marlene. Hope you enjoy these…even though they aren't as psyched-out as the others…**

**Blazenutmeg's Ways…**

Skipper-falls to pneumonia

One random day Skipper was out in the snow and sleet and hail. And he was out for to long.

He got very cold and wet. He got very ill.

Marlene brought him loads of steaming soup, hot chocolate, soda, and all yada yada yada, but he got even sicker.

SO one day, he was feeling worse than ever. SO when Marlene came to bring him his soup and Kowalski was heating hot chocolate and Rico was throwing up soda and Private was pouring it into a glass, and then Skipper started coughing hysterically. Marlene dropped the soup and ran over to him with all this DRAMA and then Skipper kept coughing. He stopped very suddenly and he breathed a little bit. But then he rasped, "be strong, Boys!" And then took his last (and very pained) breath. There were many tears and weeping and wailing a gnashing of teeth. (Well, Marlene was the only one who did that because she's the only one with teeth)

THE END.

How Kowalski Dies~ Gets BACONIZED

One day, Blazenutmeg's family went camping with Panda Cat Blaze. Blazenutmeg's mom had brought bacon.

What the fam didn't know was that Blazenutmeg's dad had slain Kowalski and mixed his remains in with the bacon. He fried it all up and then reserved the fresh Kowalski bacon for Panda Cat Blaze alone. So Kowalski fans, PANDA CAT BLAZE ATE HIM.

How Private dies-(AND I HAVE NO FAVORATISM lol) Dies in sleep.

One day, Private went to bed. He didn't wake up. This was depressing news. But there was no pain involved. THE END.

How Rico dies~HE DROWNS

One day, Rico went for a swim. But he still had an anchor in his stomach. It caused him to sink. He was OK for a while, but soon could not breathe and died down, down, down in the deep, perilous depths of the Penguin Habitat swimming area.


End file.
